More recently, industry has begun to focus on the notion of integrating web applications or websites with a user's computer desktop environment or “desktop”. There are, however, challenges associated with doing so. For example, today it is difficult for websites to define the boundaries of their sites for the purpose of desktop integration. Thus, end-users are left to define the boundaries through client-side script that they develop themselves. This can be problematic because an end-user may not necessarily know how a particular web site is constructed. For example, the end user may not necessarily know all of the links, relationships between web properties, or other nuances employed by a website to provide functionality to the user. Accordingly, the end-user's script may not appreciate these links or nuances and, hence, can lead to an undesirable or broken user experience.
In addition, users today face what is known as a dual boot problem. Specifically, users are forced to boot their personal computers, start their browsers, and finally launch a particular web application that they wish to work within. This problem is compounded by the fact that browsers can provide too many distractions for users, such as those that appear in a browser's chrome, and do not allow the users to simply concentrate on a particular task at hand associated with a web application.